Terra Monitoring Report
by A-Frosted-One
Summary: In a far away star system, a covert monitoring station chronicles the events taking place on Earth, in an attempt to expand their limited knowledge of human life and determine just how much of a threat these shaved apes might be.


TERRA MONITORING REPORT 091841-A-3  
LOCATION: TOP LEFT ROOM WITH SOFT RECTANGLE IN RESIDENCE GP-12  
LOCAL TIME: 23:46:05-00:51:14

-START REPORT-  
Following on from events documented in 091841-A-2-β, monitoring begins as Subject H and G enter room. Left digital appendage of G is still enclosed in the right appendage of Subject H, however soft, temporary exoskeleton of Subject G now shows more significant damage, exposing approximately 20% of the right brachial branch, as well as a variable portion of the right chest growth, depending on motion.  
Some motion of vocal apparatus observed however auditory equipment in room was unable to detect any of the expected conversation, and mouth-reading was impossible due to prolonged facial contact between Subjects H and G obscuring both sets of lips. The exact duration of this contact is unknown, as an unintended emission on the part of Associate Flobbert caused some distraction, at some point during which both subjects migrated to take up a horizontal position on the soft rectangle.  
Subjects assisted each other in removal of damaged exoskeleton, propelling pieces away from the rectangle to land on the wooden ground surfacing, in a similar manner to that described in 0T4171-2-3. Due to a continuing lack of availability of mathematics associates, no real-time analysis was performed, however a plot of final positions was taken and is available under Appendix 091841-12. At some point during this process, a spontaneous growth approximately 16 kleptropons in length was detected toward the pelvic girdle of Subject H. This does not appear to have been acknowledged by either subject, suggesting that humans may be unable to sense these protrusions.  
Facial contact was largely uninterrupted throughout removal process, with some pauses during the removal of both sets of upper exoskeletons, detection tools were able to pick up some muffled enunciations which were reconstructed using mouth-reading data. The full transcription is available under Appendix 091841-13, though phrases of note are 'sew ducking not', spoken by Subject H upon removal of the secondary (underlying) soft exoskeleton from Subject G, and 'you're killing me' by Subject G during the digital examination of lower torso performed by subject H. The first phrase is an example of an as-yet unknown vernacular, although one avian specialist present speculated that 'ducking' may refer to the source of the feathers detected during initial scans of some soft rectangles. The second phrase appeared to be some form of incitement, as it was quickly followed by contact similar to the 'wrestling' described in reports 0613A1-5 of establishment H-LC and 084Z95-91 of establishment H-HH. It should be noted that significantly more thrusting of medial regions was detected in this case, however, and both of these example caseswere undertaken in full exoskeletons.  
Visual monitoring ceased at this stage as a result of a further discharge by Associate Flobbert, however evidence of screaming and attempts to commune with several different theological figures found in the auditory logs (a transcript of this is provided in Appendix 091841-14) suggest prolonged combat occurred. This is corroborated by the scene displayed when monitoring was reinitiated. Both subjects were observed in an unconscious state, remaining entwined on the soft rectangle and coated in unidentified fluid. This may be the red 'blood' referenced in autopsy report 00149A-F-19, as both subjects appeared to have been stained slightly red by the fluid, but this has as yet not been confirmed by a medical team, and as such can be taken as little more than speculation.  
Conclusions:  
The events recorded here suggest some form of ritual combat undertaken by humans, which here ended in a tie with both subjects unconscious and unable to continue. Further monitoring of these combat sessions is necessary to determine the exact mechanics of the ritual, but it seems unlikely that a ritual ending in the incapacitation of both participants will be any cause for alarm for the rest of the galaxy.

Further Actions:  
1\. Request allocation of funding to provide enhanced auditory recording equipment for soft rectangle rooms.  
2\. Mathematics team to determine the significance of patterns formed by discarded soft exoskeleton matter.  
3\. Request further cleaning supplies for Associate Flobbert, or a transfer to a less enclosed post, where emissions may be less of a concern. Medical evaluation may be benificial.  
-END REPORT- 


End file.
